Return Of The Strawberry
by StringDman
Summary: Inspired By The Story A Cat And Her Wolf By Occams Ninja, This Story Sees Ichigo Being Captured By Aizen At The End Of The Bount Incursion. After Three Years, Ichigo Returns To Karakura Town Much To Everyone's Delight, But There's One Problem; He Is Now A Girl With True Hollow Powers Now. M For Violence, Language, Rape, Lemons, And Yuri. FemIchi X Multi.
1. The Raid

**Return Of The Strawberry**

 **Inspired By The Story A Cat And Her Wolf By _Occams Ninja_ , This Story Sees Ichigo Being Captured By Aizen At The End Of The Bount Incursion. After Three Years, Ichigo Returns To Karakura Town Much To Everyone's Delight, But There's One Problem; He Is Now A Girl With True Hollow Powers Now.**

 **Kind Of A Mix of _Occams Ninja's_ Story, My  What If 1 Story, And A Ben 10 Story Called Losing The War Before It Starts By _CrazyJanaCat._**

 **M For Violence, Nudity, Lemons, Rape, Yuri, OOC, AU. FemIchi X Multiples.**

 **Chapter 1: The Raid**

* * *

Ichigo had poured the last bit of energy into attacking Kariya. His blue spirit energy swirling around him like a tornado of power as he rushed over to the Bount that had been the cause of many problems in the soul society as of late. Kariya stood unmoved as he was close to releasing the explosion to wipe out the Seireitei. He was prepared to die as long as the soul reapers died as well. With one last battle cry before exhaustion would surely overtake him, Ichigo slashed at Kariya and he to the orange haired teen as well. The resulting explosion rocked the Sokyoku as a bright beam of white light fired high into the sky for all to see. When the dust settled, both Ichigo and Kariya stood with their backs to one another and still in stance. Ichigo fell to a knee and stayed that way while Kariya relaxed his body and looked up to the sky. After all that planning, all the years he could only think about destruction and revenge, he finally had this final moment to look upon the beautiful bright sky. He smirked as he felt his injury overtake him and with one final smirk, he turned to dust like his followers had before him. Ichigo didn't take pride in what he had done. He didn't relish in his victory or even stop to celebrate. He could only think about how someone could live with nothing else in their heart except that much hate and vengeance. How? It was something he couldn't understand whatsoever. With a sigh, Ichigo deactivated his Bankai and slowly stood up to notice his friends making their way to him. He smirked a little at seeing the looks of relief on their faces and was about to walk over to them himself, but that was when his own injuries overtook him and he passed out.

 _ **A Week Later**_

Ichigo and company had already returned to Karakura Town after healing up their bodies from the battles in the soul society. Much to no ones surprise, Ichigo was back to slaying hollows the second he returned to his home town. The ones that returned with the teen were of course his friends Orihime, Chad and Uryu, and they were also joined by a few soul reapers in the process. Mainly Rukia and Renji who were both wanting to get some data on the hollow sightings recently. Because of the Bount attacks, many strange hollows had been spotted in Karakura as of late without any explanation at all. Ichigo didn't really mind the two staying in town all too much though. Yuzu and Karin loved having Rukia stay with them while Kisuke loved making Renji work like a dog around the shop so he could stay there. Everything was pretty smooth for the whole group as they could now train for the real threat of Aizen and his hollow army. Everything for the group was just fine, until that fateful day.

 _ **The Day Ichigo Was Captured**_

Ichigo was going about his day like he normally would a Saturday. He woke up and got ready for his day like normal. He ate breakfast with his family and Rukia like normal, beat up his dad like normal, and went out with Rukia to hang out and eventually hunt for hollows like normal. Everything was pretty much as normal as can be for the teenager as he decided to head out ahead of Rukia. Unbeknownst to him though, he was being watched by a pair of golden eyes on a furry body. Without any warning at all, Yoruichi in her cat form jumped onto his shoulder, startling the boy in the process.

"Ah!" He jumped for a second before realizing who had startled him so. "Dammit Yoruichi! Don't just sneak up on people! That's creepy!"

Yoruichi merely chuckled in her male voice as her student had overreacted to her simple joke. "Oh come on Ichigo. Stop being such a prude. I was just seeing how you were." She said to him as she got comfortable on his shoulder.

With a sigh, Ichigo started to talk with one of his teachers. "I'm doin' just fine Yoruichi. Why do you ask?"

Yoruichi was a little silent from the question. She had known Ichigo only for a short while yet knew so much about him now. Why he protects people, why he was always determined to overcome any obstacle, and when something really shook him to no end. After his fight with Kariya, she could tell that something had been bothering him. She didn't know how to ask him with making him upset or divert the question, so she threw subtlety out the window and just went for it.

"Ichigo." She started in a near serious tone that caught Ichigo off guard for a moment as he walked on. "About Kariya. What was it that had you so shaken up after you defeated him?"

Ichigo went a little wide eyes at the question as he tried to think of a way to change the subject. When nothing came to mind to get him out of this question, he simply sighed and looked down to the ground before stopping in his tracks. Yoruichi waited patiently so he could answer her. "Yoruichi." He started.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"How can someone live with so much anger and hatred in their own heart?" He asked without looking her in the eye. "When I fought Kariya, he told me how much he hated the soul society and he would want nothing more than to see it burned to the ground. He didn't care about his own comrades or even his own life, just revenge. I don't get it."

"Get what Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked as she listened to the teen vent his frustration out to her. In all honesty, she hated how much this was tearing him up inside. She hated watching him suffer for doing the right thing and it killed her that she didn't have an answer for anything he would potentially ask her.

"I don't get why people can simply live for nothing but vengeance and nothing else." Ichigo started to ball up his fist as he started to remember Grand Fisher taking his mother from him or Aizen cutting him nearly in half like he was nothing. "How can some people just live like that?"

Yoruichi sighed as she leapt off his shoulder and into an alleyway. Ichigo hadn't noticed as he just got angrier by the second. It was only when he got no answer from her was when he turned in time to see a hand grab him by the arm and yank him into the alleyway. Yoruichi brought him into a warm embrace to try and calm his growing anger. Ichigo was slightly embarrassed by the fact that she was naked and hugging him so openly without even attempting to tease him. Ichigo blushed before letting his hands reach around her to hug her back, making sure not to touch her perfect ass in the process.

"I don't have an answer for you Ichigo." Yoruichi started in a low and soothing tone that caught him off guard. "But I can tell you that as long as I'm here along with your friends and family, you'll never feel that way. Ever."

"Thanks Yoruichi." He thanked her as she broke off the hug and changed back into a cat.

No sooner did she do that, Ichigo's combat pass went off. He sighed as the mini moment he was having with her was ruined by a stupid hollow. Yoruichi simply smirked and told him that she would take care of his body and keep it at the shop when he was done. Ichigo thanked her and quickly left his body to confront the hollow. Yoruichi simply smiled ad changed to her regular form to quickly carry Ichigo's body away.

Ichigo felt the hollows energy and followed it along the sky. He was wondering just why this hollow was so high in the air, but decided to think that maybe it was a flying hollow of some kind. Just as he was closing in, he felt something off about this hollow. Its energy felt off to him. Almost like it was intentionally being suppressed for some strange reason. Ichigo pushed those thoughts out of his mind and continued on until he saw someone standing high above his high school. It wasn't like any other hollow that Ichigo had ever seen before. It was a woman. A tan skinned woman with tied blonde hair and a white outfit on. Her outfit matched his aside from her shihakusho being more like a small top that her large bust was straining against. The top covered her mouth and jaw and she had some kind of blade hanging horizontally on her back. She stood there with her arms folded just under her breast and stared Ichigo down with her teal green eyes, almost as if checking his very demeanor and being unimpressed.

Ichigo looked at her in both confusion and shock as he could now feel her suppressed energy radiating off of her. A bright yellow energy that was incredibly strong. This woman stood there absolutely motionless as she stared at him with those eyes. Ichigo felt as if she was seeing just how strong he was, and wasn't impressed at what she was seeing. Shaking his head, Ichigo recomposed himself and prepared for a battle by drawing his large cleaver.

"Just who or what the hell are you supposed to be?" He asked her as he pointed Zangetsu at her and scowled.

The woman merely sighed as she thought to herself, _"Just like all the other men I've met."_ She unfolded her arms and decided to introduce herself. "My name is Tia Halibel. Third espada, and I'm here for you Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo was about to question her when suddenly she just disappeared from his sight. He looked around for any trace of her only to feel something cold and wet hit him in the back of the head with incredible force. That was the last thing that Ichigo felt before he went limp.

Tia was behind him and had sheathed her blade rather quickly to catch both Ichigo and his zanpakuto. She was a little disappointed that it was far too easy to take the boy, but then again he had never faced anyone like an espada, let alone an arrancar. She flung him over her shoulder and opened a garganta to go through only to be stopped when she felt a strong spiritual pressure directly behind her. She turned and had a mere nano second to react before a dark skinned woman's foot were to connect with her face. She ducked and sonidoed away from the woman. When she stood firm, she blushed slightly at the fact that this woman was naked and staring her down with viscous intent in her eyes. Tia could see the anger and disdain in those eyes all directed at her.

"Put. Him. Down. NOW!" Yoruichi said to the blonde arrancar with more anger in every word.

Tia could tell that if she were to fight this woman, then others would show and make this whole mission a lot more difficult than it should be. Tia got into a defensive pose and readied herself as best as she could against this new adversary. The naked woman in question simply gritted her teeth and flashed over to Tia at incredible speeds.

Tia ducked her kicks and quickly reached for her blade only to be stopped when Yoruichi grabbed her by the arm to stop her. Tia turned just in time to get a fist straight to her face. The strike stunned the espada but didn't stop her from delivering a kick of her own into Yoruichi's side. The kick sent Yoruichi skidding a little ways away enough for Tia to launch a torrent of water at the dark skinned beauty. Yoruichi didn't have enough time to dodge properly, so she braced herself and was hit with tremendous force. She was covered head to toe in freezing water and was shivering violently. She looked up just in time to see the arrancar open a garganta and head into it. Before Tia did, she looked straight at Yoruichi and, what Yoruichi could tell from her covered face, she smirked at her.

That was the last time Yoruichi, or anyone for that matter, saw Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed This First Chapter To This New Story. Really Wanted To Write Something Like This After I Read A Cat And Her Wolf. Happy I Did. Next Chapter Will Have The Time Skip To It.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Three Years Later

**Chapter 2: Three Years Later**

* * *

It had been a horrible time for anyone who knew Ichigo after that day. News of Ichigo's capture spread like wildfire as everyone wanted to go and rescue the teen from whatever twisted torture Aizen would put him through. Everyone had taken to the news differently. Some, like Orihime, cried to no end of Ichigo's fate with that horrible man. Others, like Chad and Uryu, trained rigorously for the inevitable day they would march into Hueco Mundo to rescue their friend. Rukia and Renji were in the same boat as well and also trained harder than they've ever trained before to rescue Ichigo. Yoruichi had shut herself off from anyone for a few days as she remembered that it was her fault Ichigo was captured. Her thoughts still on that arrancar woman who captured him. She vowed that when the time came, she would make that arrancar suffer greatly for taking her Ichigo away from her.

A few weeks after Ichigo was captured, these six individuals converged to Kisuke to get ready to head out on their rescue mission, and that was when they heard the worst possible news.

"I can't open a garganta there." The shopkeeper said to them with his head hung in shame.

There was a deafening silence for a few moments before Yoruichi went to her best friend and demanded to know why.

"I don't know what Aizen has done, but somehow he's locked away all possible ways of entering Hueco Mundo." Kisuke explained to the shocked group.

"What do you mean he locked all possible ways Urahara?!" Uryu shouted to the man as he didn't want to believe they couldn't go to rescue their friend.

"I mean just that." Kisuke started again with a deep sigh. "I've been trying in every waking second since Ichigo was taken to find a way to get there, and getting the same result. Aizen planned this whole thing through. He made it so that only his arrancar can get in and out of Hueco Mundo freely while other hollow classes will simply be stuck here until they're killed."

"So all we have to do is find an arrancar and force them to open a garganta so we can save Ichigo. Right?" Renji asked the former squad 12 captain only to get a grim expression in return.

"Aizen is a lot smarter than that to allow any of his arrancar to leave Hueco Mundo knowing that I'd already think of that type of plan." Kisuke saw everyone's wide eyed and terrified reactions to what he was suggesting. "i won't sugar coat it at all. We can't save Ichigo."

The six ere absolutely stunned and dumbfounded by what they were just told. After this short amount of time since Ichigo's capture, all this hard training most of them had done, and wanting to save their friend desperately, it was all for nothing. Was Ichigo really truly gone forever? Was saving him now impossible for any of them to do? What kind of sick and twisted plan does Aizen intend to do to him? Would he forgive any of his friends for not trying to rescue him if they were to ever see him again? These questions flowed through everyone's minds as they all stood there, defeated and in a daze of despair for their friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

 _ **1 Year Later**_

A lot changed within a year for the group. They had all taken the fact that getting to Ichigo was nigh impossible and had to unfortunately accept that as reality, but that didn't stop them from training for when the war would start. Word spread to the soul society of the situation with Ichigo and many of the people there had mixed reactions. Some thought that they should still try and save him while others had decided to prepare as hard as they could for the war and hope to see the teen in time. The central 46 had issued that it would be best to either consider Kurosaki dead or a traitor in which case he shall be executed. That news did NOT go over well with a certain purple haired flash goddess who wanted to beat so much sense into the old fools. She was stopped by both Kisuke and the head captain when she was informed that not a single soul would do any such thing if they saw the orange haired teen again. This was at the very least reassuring for her to know that not a single captain or lieutenant would kill or capture him in any way. This news spread to the group in the world of the living as well, and a certain father who was very irate when he was told all too late of his son's fate.

To say that Isshin Kurosaki was angry at his friend Kisuke was a severe understatement. He was completely furious that the former squad 12 captain hadn't told him of his son for an entire month at first. He was livid when he had to hear it from Orihime of all people and marched straight to the shopkeeper to give him a piece of his mind, and a few fists as well. Kisuke had told him everything and how Ichigo was lost to them with no way of getting him back. Isshin couldn't believe his ears. True, Kon was a good replacement that could fool his own daughters and the school kids, but Isshin knew that he wasn't his son. His real son, and that thought tore him up inside. After he was told this from Kisuke, he made a vow to get his powers back, save his son and make Aizen suffer a fate worst than death itself.

Orihime and Chad had decided that the best course of action in training themselves was to seek the help of Uryu's father, Ryuken Ishida. He had trained Uryu to perfect his Quincy abilities and had proven to be a great, if not brutal, teacher that the two needed. And since Yoruichi was too brutal now and Kisuke was too busy working on inventions, Ryuken was the next best thing. He agreed to train them and put the two through hell to prove they deserve their power. During the Bount invasion a year prior, the two could barely take on a single Bount let alone a few, but after a year of training, the two could take on both Uryu and Ryuken at the same time. Uryu had joined in the training to better improve his own power with the eventual goal of rescuing Ichigo much like the other two had sought as well.

Rukia had gone back to the soul society and only occasionally visited the Karakura gang to check up on them. Whenever she was there, she would always visit the Kurosaki house just to see Kon to see how he was taking care of Ichigo's body. When she finished with that, she visited Uryu, Orihime and Chad to see how strong they have gotten and to sometime train with them. After that, she visited Renji at the shop. Renji had decided to have a much longer stay in the world of the living to ensure that there was an ever present soul reaper to detain an arrancar if said time ever came. His request was granted by both the head captain and Byakuya and he's been living in the shop ever since. Rukia would train with him every time she visited and always know that the both of them were getting stronger and stronger every time. She would leave after checking on Yoruichi and Kisuke who both seemed to have changed the most out of everyone after Ichigo was captured.

Kisuke had been working on various experiments and devices to take his mind off of his failures. It was very unhealthy for him to shut himself in his lab and build so many things for days even weeks sometimes. He was never the same after telling the six about Ichigo's impossible rescue and he felt even worse when Isshin beat answers out of him. He truly wasn't himself anymore after Ichigo was captured by that arrancar. Yoruichi had fared no differently than her friend. She was angry the majority of the time, only really showing other emotions when she would remember that she couldn't save Ichigo from that woman. That last smirk that she had done to Yoruichi really set her off every time she remembered it. She would hunt down any and all hollows within Karakura town and even outside of the city limits just to release her anger and frustration out on them. The ones that could talk she tortured the worst, demanding that they answer her questions about where Ichigo was and to take her to him. All these demands were for nothing as those hollows couldn't open a garganta much to Yoruichi's intense anger.

 _ **Year 2**_

Now two years later, everyone had stayed the same since the year before only they had gotten stronger. Isshin had gotten his powers back and then some with his intense training with his old friend Ryuken. Orihime, Chad and Uryu had also gotten much stronger in this added year thanks to Ryuken's training. They were now at the level of a high rank lieutenant and steadily rising with each passing day. Rukia and Renji had gotten stronger as well and Rukia even unlocked her Bankai while training in soul society with captain Hitsugaya.

Kisuke and Yoruichi hadn't changed much in that year whatsoever. Kisuke was still shut in and inventing on an unhealthy level and Yoruichi was getting more and more brutal in her treatment of all things hollow. Her motivation was still to find that woman and not just defeat her or kill her swiftly, it was to completely beat her within an inch of her life and make her suffer for every second Ichigo wasn't with them.

 _ **Year 3**_

It had been three years now since that day and still there were no arrancar that ever came to the world of the living. It was almost like they were simply trying to bring about true despair to every single person that knew the strawberry at all times. No one had moved on, but the spark to save their friend had dimmed to a mere flicker now after all this time. Most simply wanted this war to end sometime soon and the waiting was what was really killing some people. Others still had hope that they'll one day save Ichigo no matter what. That optimism was mainly off of Orihime and surprisingly enough Uryu. Despite how he felt towards soul reapers and working with them all this time, he never once saw Ichigo like a common soul reaper. He was very proud to call the orange haired, hard headed, head strong and protective teen his friend. Chad still held hope, but not as much as Orihime and Uryu. He started to remember his promise to always have Ichigo's back no matter what and was realizing that he didn't keep that promise at all. Isshin still hadn't told his twin daughters about any of this, but he could tell that they were slowly starting to figure it out. Particularly Karin, who started questioning him on why Ichigo just feels too different and giddy all the time. Surprisingly, Kisuke had started to revert back to his old self slowly and with the aide of Tessai, Ururu and Renji. He was no longer shut in his lab for weeks and started to get some color back to his absolutely sun deprived skin. In a few months, the old Kisuke was partially back but the same couldn't be said for a certain flash goddess out and about now.

Yoruichi was leaping on solidified air high above Karakura Town with one goal in mind for tonight, the same as every other night for three years. Find an arrancar, beat him/her into the ground and force them to open a garganta to rescue Ichigo. Out of everyone, she was the only one who hadn't stopped looking for a way no matter what. She kept at it and vowed to one day find that way to saving Ichigo. Tonight had been just like any other night though for her. Small time hollows trying to get some easy souls without knowing they couldn't get back to Hueco Mundo. Yoruichi was still looking though in hopes that one day or night she would get lucky in some form or fashion. Well luckily for her, tonight was the best time for her to get lucky. A garganta had opened up in a park not too far away from her and she quickly rushed over to it at top speed when she felt it to be the energy of a possible arrancar.

 _"Finally."_ She thought to herself. _"Now I can save you Ichigo. I can finally save you."_

She reached her destination and looked for the arrancar only to be confused and caught off guard when all she saw was some hollow with what looked like a full body armor on. The armor was completely white with red markings going across the arrancar's back and to the head. Speaking of the head, the arrancar's entire head was covered in this armor and the red markings had given it a form of what looked like the front of a mask. The hands and feet were like claws and the arrancar had some blood on them. That wasn't what really struck this hollow as strange to Yoruichi. What did was the fact that one, this arrancar was laying on the ground unconscious like it had been in a long battle, and two, it was a woman. This female arrancar was simply lying on the ground completely motionless as Yoruichi approached her. Yoruichi kept a scowl as she used her foot to flip the woman over to her back. The arrancar was still motionless, but breathing nonetheless as her large and constricted breast heaved up and down. That was all Yoruichi needed. She grabbed the arrancar and flung her over her shoulder before flashing back to the shop at her normal speed.

Back at the shop, Rukia had been on a visit and was talking to Renji when they felt a garganta open up and quickly close. They were about to head off as soon as Renji got out of his gigai, but they were stopped when they saw Yoruichi flash in front of them with an arrancar flung over her shoulder. She didn't even acknowledge the two soul reapers as she went inside followed by the two. She went into a guest room and threw the arrancar down onto the ground, hard. So hard in fact that said arrancar actually winced at the slight discomfort of being thrown to the ground. Kisuke and Tessai heard the thud and went to check on what was going on only to find Rukia and Renji standing in a doorway in a little bit of shock. The two men walked past them to see what was wrong and saw Yoruichi standing over a female arrancar.

"What the hell?" Kisuke said to himself as he examined the arrancar with his eyes.

"Found this one in a park not too far away." Yoruichi said in a hard tone to get everyone's attention.

"It looks like she's already hurt or something." Renji started as he went inside the room along with everyone else. He knelt down to get a better look at the arrancar only to see her slowly try to sit up on her own power. That failed her as she simply slunk down to the floor again.

"What is all of this armor for?" Rukia asked no one in particular but hoped Kisuke would answer her as she also knelt down to the arrancar.

"I don't know." Kisuke started as he opened his trusty fan much to almost everyone's relief that he was back to his goofy self at least. "But I might need to take a few samples just to make-"

"There's no time for that Kisuke." Yoruichi interrupted in a hard tone yet again that got her friend's attention. "This arrancar will lead us to Hueco Mundo so we can finally get Ichigo. No more waiting, no testing things. We leave tonight and we save him, end of discussion."

Kisuke would've argued but knew that was not a wise move to make with Yoruichi anymore. With a sigh, Kisuke left the room to call Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Isshin to inform them that Yoruichi captured an arrancar and were preparing to rescue Ichigo after all this time. It didn't take too long for them to hurry off to the shop to see what Kisuke was talking about. They each ran inside prepared to leave when the arrancar opened the garganta and saw that said arrancar was tied down with some kido and laid on the floor.

"That the arrancar?" Isshin asked Kisuke in a semi demanding voice.

Kisuke nodded to him and the others as they were prepared to use any method they could to force this arrancar to open a garganta for them. They all waited for a few seconds before Yoruichi started to wake the arrancar with a hard jab to her stomach. The arrancar gasped for air for a short time before Yoruichi grabbed her by the throat and squeezed tightly.

"Now listen and listen closely arrancar." She said in a dark and sinister tone that sent a cold shiver up everyone's spines. "You're going to open up a garganta for us to go through to save our friend and you're going to do that before I decide to make you suffer in the worst of possible ways. Do I make myself clear?" Yoruichi was clearly the angriest out of all of the occupants in the room as she was getting more and more frustrated with each passing uninterrupted second. She gritted her teeth and delivered a devastating blow the female arrancar's covered face. The armor took most of the blow but the damage was very clear as the markings were showing over where Yoruichi struck. There was a noticeable crack in the armor but it was starting to regenerate at a rather moderate rate. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet." Yoruichi continued as she continued her slow onslaught of pain and punishment to the arrancar.

Even though they all knew that she was an enemy and deserved no mercy, the rest of the group just couldn't watch at some points as to what Yoruichi was doing to the arrancar. Because of the armor and its ability to heal the arrancar, Yoruichi didn't hold back as she went from torture method to torture method to break this arrancar to opening a garganta. This whole thing went on for hours as Yoruichi was getting more and more frustrated with each failed method. The arrancar was breathing heavily and couldn't really move too much due to her broken bones and fractured body parts that Yoruichi dealt with. As she laid there, her body healing slowly, she felt that her arms weren't bound anymore and raised her right arm up. The group watched as she went for the part of armor that was covering her face and were confused when they saw her scratching and clawing at it.

"What's she doing?" Uryu asked Kisuke only to be met with a shrug by the shopkeeper.

Everyone watched as she continued to scratch and try to break the shell around her head to no avail. They hadn't bothered to tie her arms up again as right now Yoruichi was giving herself a break at the moment. The arrancar continued as everyone watched only to see her arm go limp and her breathing race. They watched in shock as the arrancar started to strike at the armor around her head. They watched as the shell started to crack and that she started using both hands to pound into it. They had no idea what was wrong with this arrancar and simply backed away when she started to flail her legs about to get leverage. Even though she was clearly in a wounded or most likely tired state, she was using whatever energy she could grab at the armors cracks. She sat up and grabbed at the cracks to pull as hard as she could. As the shell started to crack, a familiar black/red energy started to resonate off of this arrancar. Everyone looked on in shock as they easily recognized this energy as the one they were ready to go and rescue.

"Ichigo?" Was the only word that came out of everyone's mouths as the female arrancar stood up and they could hear screaming coming from the head of the shell.

The screams were those of pain and the others quickly sprung into action, taking shots at trying to break this armor and release Ichigo. It took a long time, roughly ten or so minutes, for them to finally tear away the shell that held her head. When they did, they saw Ichigo, but he was completely different. For one, he had the face of a girls and long orange haired that started to sprawl out of the shell and onto her lower back. She had a scar that went over her left eye, some type of mask fragment above her right eye in the shape of and eagle eye, and something shiny hanging onto her neck, almost like some type of necklace of sorts. This surprised them but what surprised them more was when the armor started to move towards her head at a quick pace, trying to reseal her once more.

"Damn!" Isshin yelled out as he tried to rip away at the armor to no avail just like the others had tried.

"Hit me." Ichigo said to them in a low and weak tone.

"What?" Rukia asked her as she was still trying to break through this armor.

"Hit me, now." Ichigo said with a little more power in her voice as she sunk to the floor in exhaustion.

Everyone looked at one another before Yoruichi decided to start. Before she did, she spoke to the near unconscious teen. "Ichigo, this might hurt you a bit."

The next words Ichigo said had put a bit of venom in everyone's hearts towards Aizen as she told them in a weak voice. "Been through worse."

Yoruichi gritted her teeth and put all her force into her next attack as she struck at Ichigo's chest to find a center for the armor. Ichigo winced in pain at the strike and the armor gave a crack large enough for everyone to try and pull off of her. With enough force and strength, the armor was finally ripped off of Ichigo to reveal her body to them. She was slender with curves in all the right places and wearing a tattered arrancar uniform with a red sash around her waist. She was covered in bruises and scratches and had what looked like a stab wound in her right side. She was bleeding from her wound to which Kisuke, Isshin and Tessai worked quickly, pushing everyone out of the room so they could work. Orihime offered to help and was let back in to assist them in any way possible.

The armor, or what was left of it was collected by Kisuke and he quickly took it back to his lab for study later. Right now, Ichigo was all that mattered. He did take a few blood samples and some energy off of her to study while Orihime and Isshin worked on her just to truly make sure it was indeed their strawberry. To his joy but also horror, this was indeed Ichigo Kurosaki. The horror was from this female arrancar being Ichigo Kurosaki.

Everyone waited outside the room and had a mixed reaction to this whole thing. Some were surprised and some genuinely happy to have Ichigo back, but it was Yoruichi who felt awful. She had just put Ichigo through hours of torture in the hopes of saving him, and now he was. A woman who she had just put through hell not too long ago.

After an hour of waiting, the door opened and everyone outside saw Orihime stepping out and panting in exhaustion.

"Orihime, is Ichigo okay?" Rukia asked.

"Will she be alright?" Yoruichi.

"Well can we see her?" Renji.

"I think we should probably stop asking so many questions at the same time." Uryu stated as the three stopped their questions and waited for Orihime to answer.

"Well." She sighed out and smiled as she stepped aside to show Ichigo laying on a futon asleep. She was now in a dark blue robe that covered up her body and was also covered by a blanket. Her injuries and wounds were healed and she was just resting now. "Ichigo will be just fine, as long as we give her some time to rest." Orihime stated, her new nurse role at the hospital taking effect of her.

Isshin was sitting next to his son- er daughter and simply looked at her with worry in his eyes. Worry that everybody saw, clear as day.

"What did that sick fuck do to you Ichigo?" He said to himself as he watched Ichigo sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Hope Ya'll Enjoyed That Fairly Long Chapter. Next Chapter Will Have A Bit Of Back Story To It. I'm Debating On Making The Next Chapter Just A Flashback Chapter Or Some Of It Being In The Present And Some As Flashback. I'll Figure It Out Later.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. Creation

**Chapter 3: Creation**

* * *

 _ **Soul Society**_

After a few days had past and word had spread to the soul society on Ichigo's return to the world of the living. There were mixed reactions on this though. Some were relieved to hear that the boy had somehow managed to escape the evil clutches of the traitorous Aizen, while others started to assume that this could all be a ploy by Aizen to watch the world of the living. It wouldn't have been the first time that Aizen outsmarted the soul society into thinking a situation against him was in their favor. A private meeting was held in the central 46 with the topic being on the boy in question. Some thought they should send their most loyal and elite warriors to capture him to be interrogated and later executed. Those thoughts were placed on hold though when one of the members had suggested watching the boy and gathering intel on him. They had no idea what this boys powers were beforehand when he along with the other ryoka and the former squad two captain invaded all those years ago, and knew even less when he dealt with the leader of the Bounts. It made sense for them to gather more information on the boy before attempting to capture and interrogate him later on about his loyalty and about Aizen. They deployed a few of their most covert and secretive spies out into Karakura Town to monitor the boy and possibly later on bring this information to one certain squad 12 captain.

 _ **Urahara Shop**_

After tearing that armor away from Ichigo, Kisuke examined it quizzically as he made the discovery that this armor was some kind of symbiotic hollow of some kind. It was specially made and tailored to only react towards Ichigo's specific reiatsu and drain it while also keeping her alive. When they tore it off, it tried its damnedest to reattach itself to her only for Kisuke to seal it away using a specifically high kido spell.

So far, aside from Chad, Uryu and Rukia, everyone had stayed at the shop to watch over Ichigo as she recovered. They would immediately drop whatever it was they were doing to come and visit her well into the night for these past few days with Renji and Yoruichi staying to guard her when the others left. Yoruichi was the most protective of the strawberry as she still felt horribly guilty for what she had done beforehand. She had hurt Ichigo in some of the worst ways she could think of and wanted to beg for her forgiveness whenever Ichigo woke up. She hoped that it would be soon as she wanted to apologize and hear her speak once more.

As of right now, it was a bright Friday morning as Orihime was off today to check on how Ichigo was. When she entered into the shop, she saw that Kisuke was behind the counter smiling to her and waving her towards Ichigo's room. He had grown to like Orihime's company and thought that this would give Yoruichi some much needed rest as she hadn't truly slept since that dreaded nigh a few days ago. Orihime went inside and saw the purple headed goddess leaning onto a wall with her eyes dangerously close to shutting on her. Orihime tiptoed towards her and lightly shook her awake. Yoruichi looked to Orihime and saw her smiling face before passing out onto the floor. Orihime shook her head and sighed as a few seconds later Tessai walked in and carried her out of the room and into her own to properly rest. Orihime looked to Ichigo after giggling lightly and saw the orange haired girl still sleeping, but something was wrong. She was shivering and shaking a little too much for Orihime's liking.

"Um, Mr. Urahara." Orihime called out to the shopkeeper who literally sprinted towards the open door when he heard Orihime's unsure tone of voice.

"What's wrong? Is Ichigo okay?" Kisuke asked a little frantically as he saw the girl in question shiver under the covers.

"I don't know." Orihime started as she looked back towards Ichigo. "But I think somethings wrong with her."

Kisuke sat next to Ichigo and examined her closely. He saw how she wasn't shaking because she was cold, but for another reason that made the shopkeeper have to breathe in deeply to calm himself down.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Orihime asked, a little anxious to know if her friend was okay or not.

"She'll be fine, physically I mean." Kisuke said with his head down a little.

"Physically?" Orihime asked, unsure what he meant by this.

"She's having nightmares, and I'm assuming their some of the horrible kind."

* * *

 **Ichigo's Nightmare, First Night**

 _Ichigo had woken up from his unconscious state with a major headache and a slight panic. He could feel that he was being restrained by something as his arms and legs were completely immobile to him. He struggled and could not even come close to braking these bonds that held him down to some type of hard surface. He took a few breaths before surveying the room as best he could from his downed position. It was a large room with white walls all around and some equipment that was surrounding him. Ichigo had no idea where he was or why he was tied to some sort of table of sorts, but one thing was for sure, he remembered that arrancar woman, Tia Halibel had knocked him out earlier. As he remembered that and pondered just what was going on, he heard a door open on his left side. He turned his head to see who it was only to be met by a an approaching pink haired man wearing glasses._

 _"Ah, I see you're finally awake. Good. Now we can start." The man said with an evil-like smile that Ichigo had seen from guys like Kurotsuchi and Kisuke._

 _Ichigo was about to ask- no, demand just where the hell was he and what was going on, but he was interrupted by another door opening this time on his right. He turned to see, to his horror and now rising fear, the one man he didn't think he would see again until the war actually started. Aizen._

 _"Hello there Ichigo." He started to her with the knowing smirk on his face as he watched the teen stare at him wide eyed. "I'm glad that you're awake now. It would have been a true shame if you had slept through what I intend to put you through."_

 _"W-what's t-that supposed to mean you bastard?" Ichigo stuttered out, trying and failing to mask his growing dread._

 _Aizen stood with the same smirk on his face as he decided to answer Ichigo by placing a hand on the teens exposed chest. Ichigo hadn't even noticed until now when he felt the man's touch on his exposed chest, but he was actually not wearing any clothes at the moment. He tried to once again struggle as his face matched his namesake and he blushed heavily at the mans somewhat gentle touch yet rough skin continued to roam his chest and stomach._

 _"St-stop touching me! You pervert!" Ichigo shouted to him while still trying to struggle to no avail._

 _"I take it that this should be an adequate amount of my own reiatsu, Szayel?" Aizen started as he looked to the pink haired man now known as Szayel._

 _"Hmm." Szayel started as he looked to some monitor and shook his head slightly. "Not quite Lord Aizen. Perhaps some of the power from the Hogyoku would do some good in this situation, don't you think?"_

 _Aizen continued to smirk as he used his free hand to summon up a small pillar next to him. It started to break apart from the top until it revealed the glowing ball known as the Hogyoku. Ichigo looked at it with disdain and continued to try so desperately to struggle free from his bindings and get away from Aizen's touch. He just now started to feel the reiatsu Szayel had mentioned pouring into his body and it felt... surprisingly calming and relaxing. His reiatsu felt as calm as an ocean and completely countered Ichigo's usually raging energy, mixing well with it. Ichigo found himself calming down as the energy being forced into his body had made him near docile much to Aizen's surprise and wonder. That was when Aizen took hold of the Hogyoku and touched it onto Ichigo's chest lightly, causing the teen not to even feel anything yet. When that energy hit him though, he could feel it in droves. He shrieked out in pain as he could feel the energy along with Aizen's and his own begin to somewhat fuse together. The process was excruciating to the teen as his own raging energy mixed in with both Aizen's calm energy and his hollow's energy started to mix together._

 _ **Ichigo's Inner World**_

 _The once great skyscrapers filled with Ichigo's hopes and dreams were crumbling as the ocean began to wipe them out in a tidal way of energy. Both Zangetsu and Ichigo's inner hollow could do nothing as they were easily swept up into the water, only for the old man, the water began to dissolve him and causing him to shriek in both terror and pain. His physical body was being destroyed by this water while his energy that belonged to that of a Quincy anyway was completely eradicated with no trace of it anymore with Ichigo's body._

 _The hollow on the other hand, seeing what happened to his caretaker was absolutely confused by this whole thing. He just witnessed the old man die in agony upon contact with this water, yet he felt completely fine. In fact, he felt more than fine. He felt great even. The waters were doing something to him and he could feel the power change him as well as his king. The hollow could feel that he was being swept up on some kind of shore and slowly left the water. He saw that he was now on a patch of land within the water and looked around for any trace of, really anything to be honest. He could see nothing but ocean as the sky darkened and a bright white moon shined down upon him. He looked up to it and was absolutely mesmerized by it's enticing glow. That was when he started to feel funny._

 _ **Ichigo**_

 _Aizen had lifted the Hogyoku off of Ichigo as he saw how docile and calm the teen was now. He looked over to Szayel and nodded. The pink haired arrancar smiled and started to type some kind of console before Ichigo felt something wrapping around his body. More precisely, his privates. He blushed lightly before feeling more of these mystery bindings wrap around the rest of his body. When the teen was completely wrapped up, Szayel grew an evil smirk and went over to the table Ichigo was at to a switch._

 _He looked towards his lord and waited for confirmation. Aizen was silent as he watched Ichigo closely until the boy started to scream from within the bindings. Ichigo was feeling some kind of pain and anguish from whatever was going on within the bindings. Szayel and even Aizen were growing wide eyed when they saw that the boy's body was starting to change._

 _Ichigo had started to convulse within the bindings as his once male body had started to slowly change into a female body. His once muscular and toned chest had started to grow breast and was continuing to expand from a simple B cup to a C and still going. His member that was wrapped up had shrank until what both men in the room could only assume it was gone now. His figure started to change too and develop curves and a slim, slender figurer that was making Szayel drool as lustful thoughts filled his mind. Before he could drool anymore and Ichigo continued to develop at a larger rate physically, Aizen ordered Szayel after he regained himself._

 _"Now!"_

 _Szayel refocused and hit the switch. When he did, the table glowed and encased Ichigo's wrapped up body in its light. Both men in the room looked away as the light was blinding and none could see what had happened. But what they could hear was Ichigo's screaming voice change and get higher pitched. After a few seconds the light died down and so did Ichigo's cries of pain. Both Szayel and Aizen looked back to Ichigo and both went wide eyed for two different reasons._

 _Szayel looked on as the wrappings around Ichigo were gone, revealing her gorgeous body to the arrancar. She was stacked in the most perfect of ways to Szayel as he looked upon her sexy and naked body. She had large D cup breast that were just the right size for him and a perfectly smooth body. He had to hide the rising hard-on that he was getting from watching her body closely. Even her bottom lips were a nice pink color that looked completely untouched and just craving to be filled up with something long and hard._

 _Aizen looked onto her body in awe as he did not expect this to happen to the once male teen. He expected the hollow mask fragment and some kind of small physical change, but this was completely unexpected for the brown haired rogue. Aizen looked to her new body and could feel that the connection between them was there and strong. All he needed to do to make the connection stronger was to have Ichigo devoted to him on a personal and emotional level. If he could manipulate her in that way, then Ichigo Kurosaki could become Aizen's greatest and most powerful creation that would help his plans to becoming the new Soul King._

 _As this was going on, Ichigo began to stir. Slowly, she started to try and sit up only to find that her body was far too weak to even perform this simple task. Before she nearly fell back onto the table, Aizen had already caught her and helped her to a seated position. Ichigo looked up to meet the eyes of the man who nearly cut her in half almost two months ago. She wanted to scowl, but was far too weak to do so. All she could do was breathe in short and shallow breaths as Aizen held her gently and caressed her cheek warmly._

 _"Welcome to my world now Ichigo Kurosaki." He said to her as Ichigo looked down to her still naked form to see her body._

 _She started to hyperventilate as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this a dream or was this Aizen's zanpakuto ability she was told about before?_

 _"Now then." Aizen started, getting the newly transformed arrancar's attention. Suddenly, that woman from earlier showed herself and looked down to Ichigo with a surprised look on her face. Ichigo looked up at her and, despite the high collar, could've sworn she saw the woman blush somewhat. "Halibel." Aizen started to her._

 _"Y-yes Lord Aizen?" Halibel quickly said as she shook her head to rid her rising blush._

 _"I will need you to be the one who trains Ichigo." Aizen said as he laid the helpless strawberry down on the table once again. "Dress her, and teach her the ways of being an arrancar. Make sure she has an intimate knowledge of both Hueco Mundo and Las Noches as well, and above all else Halibel, make sure to give her a nice and comfortable room. Wouldn't want her stay to be unpleasant now, would we?"_

 _"No Lord Aizen." Halibel quickly said as she bowed to the man before he turned to leave. She quickly glared at Szayel who had never taken his eyes off of Ichigo and told him in a serious tone while flaring her reiatsu at him. "Get out, now."_

 _Szayel didn't want to test his strength against the surprisingly angry third espada and instead found it interesting how quickly she was to jump at the opportunity to help the poor girl. He decided to leave to... tend to his other matter in the bathroom and left the two alone in his lab._

 _Now that the two were alone, Halibel looked down to Ichigo, who had not even taken her eyes off the blonde, and she simply stared at her caramel eyes as she saw that there was both pain and rage behind them. Halibel shook her head again as she scooped up Ichigo bridal style and started to make her way towards an exit. As she walked down the white halls of the strange place, Ichigo had kept quiet and had tried to focus on anything else that could take her mind off of the fact that she was in pain. Nothing was working right now and she started to grunt as a searing pain flared in the pit of her stomach. This caught Halibel's attention as she was now responsible for the well being of this girl._

 _"What's wrong?" Halibel asked in her usual stoic tone as she stopped in the middle of the hall._

 _"Why?" She asked in a weakened tone._

 _"Why what Ichigo Kurosaki?" Halibel asked as tried to push other, more darker thought of the strawberry from her mind._

 _"Why can't I feel Zangetsu anymore?" Ichigo asked as she looked up to meet Halibel's teal eyes. "Why does it feel like Aizen replaced my power with his own?! Why did he do this to me?!" She shouted to the seemingly emotionless espada. In truth though, Halibel was feeling very torn right now. She knew her duty and her orders Lord Aizen gave her, but for some reason she felt compelled to do things to this girl. Things she would never do to any other girl she knew. These feelings she was having was distracting her usual, rational mind as she continued to stare at those beautiful brown eyes that held so much pain and now confusion and sadness to them._

 _"I-I don't know." Halibel started as she now quickly sonidoed to a vacant room for Ichigo._

 _The room was all white all around, with white walls and floors and an balcony overlooking the beautifully bright sands of Las Noches. There was a brown drawer with an assortment of off white arrancar uniforms on a wall across from the queen sized bed with gray sheets to it, and a door near the drawer that led to a bathroom area. The bathroom was a standard size with the essentials to it that really didn't have anything too interesting in it._

 _Halibel gently set Ichigo down onto the bed and went to the drawer to fish for clothes to fit her. Since Aizen thought Ichigo's body wouldn't change like this, Halibel found no clothes that looked to be in her size. Halibel sighed a bit in frustration before turning around to see that Ichigo had passed out most likely from exhaustion and lack of proper food yet. Halibel looked at her and took a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding this whole time. Why did she feel some type of attraction to this girl? Why is that she was disgusted by him when they initially met in the world of the living, yet she couldn't stop staring at her body with a suppressed lust almost? She didn't know why. She also didn't know when she moved over to the side of the bed closet to the sleeping teen. Halibel simply continued to watch her sleep for a few seconds before leaning down towards her. She wanted to reach for the zipper on her top and undo it to show her full face, but something was holding her back from doing so. She hesitated and thought about what she was about to do, only to shake her head and quickly cover up the still nude teen. As Halibel walked to the door leading back to the hallway, she turned to see the head of orange sleeping somewhat comfortably one last time, before sighing and leaving the room._

* * *

 **The Shop**

Ichigo had calmed down a little from her nightmare an hour later, much to Orihime's comfort, and was beginning to stir from her sleep. As she slowly opened up her eyes, her right hand immediately went to her neck only to feel that nothing was there anymore. She quickly sat up with wide eyes as she started to have a small panic attack of sorts. Orihime went to comfort her only to realize where Ichigo's hand was at that point. As fast as she could, Orihime ran out of the room and quickly retrieved the necklace from Kisuke's office. Kisuke and Renji noticed Orihime's urgency and quickly followed her back to Ichigo's room.

When the two went in, they saw Orihime handing the necklace back to Ichigo who quickly took it in her hands and held onto it tightly. The necklace wasn't really anything special when Kisuke was analyzing it. It was just a regular necklace with a black chain holding some kind of small, red and gold shark tooth in it. It was beautiful, Kisuke admitted, but there was really nothing of importance to it aside from a fancy piece of jewelry.

Ichigo held the necklace close to her chest and smiled a little before thanking Orihime. The burnt orange haired girl smiled to her friend and nodded to her in acceptance. That was when Ichigo noticed the two standing in the doorway, staring at her with either intrigue or confusion. Intrigue from Kisuke as he wanted to know what that shark tooth was to Ichigo, and confusion from Renji as he had no idea what was going on.

"Hey guys." Ichigo said with a weary voice and a shaky wave to the two.

* * *

 **And That's Chapter 3. Hope Ya'll Liked The Way I Decided To Do The Flashbacks For This Story. The Necklace And Its Importance Will Be Explained Later On.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion **

* * *

Ichigo was still holding the necklace close to her chest as Renji went in to sit down and Kisuke left to call Isshin. She looked at her friends and could see the unsure looks in their eyes. Almost as if they were dreading something that she couldn't figure out. To her, it didn't matter. She had finally broken out of that place and out of that dreadful armor. She wasn't really caring all too much about why they were looking at her with eyes that held pain in them. She decided to just take the direct approach and simply ask them if need be.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" She asked them in a tone that would ask if she had something on her face that was a distraction.

Both Renji and Orihime looked to one another then back to Ichigo who still had an impassive expression to her face. It disturbed the two in the room since they weren't used to seeing Ichigo like that. Where was the strong and determined young man that would always try and protect the ones closest to him? Where was that fire that would always burn brightly and inspire people? It was almost like they were looking at a completely different person than the Ichigo Kurosaki they knew from before.

Ichigo sighed as she could tell she wasn't going to get a clear response from either of the two. She looked out the window in the room and saw that it was still a bright morning. She let out a low sigh and smirked before standing up with very little trouble. She may have still been drained of most of her spirit energy, but physically she was just fine.

"Whoa Ichigo! What are you doing?!" Renji asked as he quickly stood up followed by Orihime.

"You really shouldn't be up for a while." Orihime starts as she tries to make Ichigo lay back down on the futon. To her surprise, Ichigo didn't even budge from her grip on her shoulder.

Renji stepped over to also try and make Ichigo lay back down, but the second he placed his hand on her other shoulder, Ichigo reacted, violently. In a motion that would be on par with Yoruichi, Ichigo jabbed Renji in the chest hard. He went through the wall and landed in the hall in front of both Kisuke, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu. Renji sat up with a small grunt of pain from having his chest nearly caved in by that punch and looked straight at her. Everyone else followed suite, with Kisuke being slightly on guard now. Ichigo was breathing sporadically for the moment as she still had her arm extended out and her other and clutching onto the shark tooth tightly. She took a few deep breathes and calmed herself down from whatever had just happened to her and looked to everyone there.

"I-I'm sorry Renji." She started after a heavy sigh. "That was a just on reflex."

Before anyone could even say anything, Ichigo had left the room and then the shop. Kisuke ran out to get her back only to see her standing outside and looking up at the bright sky. She was smiling at the feel of the sun on her skin and the wind flowing through her long hair. But then what really caught Kisuke completely off guard was the fact that she started to giggle lowly and tears were streaming from her eyes. Kisuke had seen Ichigo laugh before, but this was different. It wasn't out of some kind of joy but rather a longing. Almost as if she wanted to feel the sun and the wind. He had never seen Ichigo cry though. To see him- er, her doing so was completely foreign to the shopkeeper.

Ichigo wiped her face of the tears and looked to one of the tall buildings around the shop. She leapt up and landed on the roof. The sight she saw was truly breathtaking. The city she was born and raised in illuminated in the afternoon sunlight. Amazing. She sat on the edge of the roof and just stared at the sight in front of her.

Kisuke watched her intently as she sat there with a small smile on her face. He had no idea just what it was that had her reflex and attack her friend, but he would have to careful and inform everyone to ease into making physical contact with her. He went back inside the shop to informed everyone of what he wanted them to do. He walked into the room and saw Orihime already finishing up with healing Renji.

"What the hell was that all about?" Renji asked Kisuke in a little irritated tone. He was Ichigo's friend and would never hurt him in just a casual greeting. True, they would rough house a little, but they never meant each other ill-will. "Why'd Ichigo attack me like that?"

Kisuke took off his hat and sighed a little. Using his free hand, he pinched the bridge between his nose and regained his composure. "I don't know. She said it was on reflex despite not doing that to Orihime. I don't know why she did that, but for now, I want everybody to give her her space. Don't want her to start putting everyone through my poor shop walls anymore than she already has." He said that last part with a smirk on his face as he put his hat back on. Everyone in the room agreed and that was when Yoruichi came out to see what all the commotion was all about.

She saw the destroyed wall and perked up a bit from her sleep. She then looked inside the room and saw that everyone in the shop was there, except for a certain orange haired teenager. Yoruichi immediately woke up and started to panic.

"Where the hell is Ichigo, Kisuke!?" She yelled out as the shopkeeper had saw her standing in what used to be a doorway.

He could see the panic and anger in her golden eyes and tried his best to ease her mind. "Yoruichi, calm down." He started as he motioned with his hands for her to do so. Everyone stayed out of this confrontation as the two friends were in a heated discussion. "Ichigo is fine. She's just on top of a roof outside."

Yoruichi was about to make her way outside when Kisuke stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked back at him, wondering why he did this.

"Listen Yoruichi," Kisuke started in a serious tone that stopped her in her tracks instantly. "We don't know why, but when Renji put his hand on her shoulder, she did attack him out of reflex. Orihime had to heal him, it was that bad, so just be gentle with her. Okay?"

Yoruichi slowly nodded and made her way to the perched teen a few seconds later. The flash goddess slowly approached the teen as she was staring out into the town. Yoruichi didn't bother to say anything as she figured that seeing her home town after so many years was a relief to her. Yoruichi smiled when she saw the smile on Ichigo's face and was about to turn and leave her to her own thoughts. That was when Ichigo spoke up to her.

"You can sit down if you want Yoruichi." She said, catching the older woman's attention.

Yoruichi turned around and saw that Ichigo was looking straight at her with the same smile on her face. Yoruichi didn't know what came over herself, but she smirked and went over to sit next to Ichigo. They sat in silence watching the sun set and the night sky wash over Karakura Town. Yoruichi liked this. She always found the night time to be so calming and peaceful, especially in Karakura Town. She looks over to Ichigo and frowns when she sees that Ichigo is no longer smiling at the sight. Ichigo looked depressed now and saddened by the faded sunlight. Yoruichi chalked that up to being in Hueco Mundo for three years and always being in constant night. Yoruichi didn't like seeing that sad look to her face not one bit, so against her better judgement and what Kisuke told her, Yoruichi decided to comfort her. She thought about what to do before simply going for holding her hand gently. Ichigo felt the gesture and looked at her former teacher. For a brief moment, she didn't see Yoruichi, but another dark skinned woman she cared for. Ichigo grabbed at Yoruichi's hand gently as well in response and leaned her head onto the woman's shoulder. Yoruichi had no idea what to think of this notion and simply let Ichigo do it to calm her down.

Back at the shop, Isshin had finally shown up a few minutes later to see his son- er, daughter now. He was still in his gigai when he showed up and wanted desperately to see if she was okay only to notice that she wasn't in her room. He also noticed Tessai repairing a damaged wall and that Orihime was still here. She should've been back home by now. Just as he was about to ask where Ichigo was, Kisuke came in.

"Kisuke." Isshin started in a concerned tone. "Where's-"

Before he could finish, both Yoruichi and Ichigo walked into the shop and made their way to the room. Ichigo saw her dad and could see the absolute joy in his eyes.

"Ichigo!" Isshin said as he rushed over to her before Kisuke could warn him of her bizarre reflexes. Isshin went up and hugged Ichigo tightly in a warm embrace only to feel her shaking violently. He let go and noticed her clutching onto that necklace tightly, a look of fear in her eyes almost as she looked down to the floor.

"Ichigo." Isshin started again as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's wrong with-"

He didn't get any further as Ichigo had grabbed his left arm in a bone shattering vice and threw him outside of the shop. Everyone was absolutely terrified when they saw just what Ichigo did to her own father. Orihime quickly rushed over to the fallen Kurosaki and quickly went to work healing whatever injuries he had. Fortunately, Isshin leapt out of his gigai long before he started to crash onto the ground, but his left arm was still pretty banged up from Ichigo's killer grip. Orihime still healed both his soul reaper form and his gigai form nonetheless.

Everybody looked to Ichigo who was still breathing erratically and shaking as she clutched her necklace tightly. She took a few more breathes before looking to everyone else in the room. The awe at what she did along with the fear had them on edge at just what was causing these 'reflexes' to occur. Ichigo looked away from them all and looked down to the floor again.

Isshin and Orihime came back into the shop a few seconds later with the gigai in tow. Ichigo didn't look at her father the entire time as she was too ashamed that her honed reflexes and paranoia had kicked in at the worst possible time.

"Okay then." Kisuke started, getting the groups attention. "Lets go to the basement. Don't think the shop can take another hole in it like that." He pointed to the large hole now leading to the front of the shop. Kisuke opened the hatch after telling Tessai to do what he could with the damage. Everyone, aside from Jinta and Ururu, made their way down to the training grounds and all eyes were on Ichigo once more.

"Okay." Kisuke started in his usual jovial tone and flipping his fan up to his face. "Ichigo, mind telling us just why exactly you keep attacking your friends every time they touch you."

Ichigo let out a sigh as she looked at both Renji and her father. Both men were fine now, yet Ichigo still felt an absolute dread wash over her when she was asked to explain herself to them all. She looked over to everyone and took a deep breath.

"I trained myself to react like that when I was in Hueco Mundo." She started as this got everyone's attention fast. "I trained that way in case someone tried to touch me."

Immediately Yoruichi stepped up. "But you didn't do that when I touched you Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi and smiled weakly to her. "That's just because you remind me of her a little bit."

"Remind you of who Ichigo?" Isshin asked her, wanting desperately to get to the bottom of this.

"The one good thing about being there all that time." Ichigo says to her father with her smile widening as she started to touch the shark tooth.

"And what exactly is this person's name Ichigo?" Renji asked her while tilting his head to the side.

Ichigo smiled a little more before answering him. "Her name is Halibel."

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. Comfort

**Chapter 5: Comfort**

* * *

Ichigo's words really had no intended reaction beforehand. She hadn't planned on any sort of reaction at all actually, so when she was asked more questions about who this 'Halibel' was, she was more than a little caught off guard. The first questions coming from Kisuke.

"And who, pray tell, is this Halibel anyway?"

Then her father.

"What exactly do you mean when you said she was the only good thing there?

Then Renji.

"What exactly did she do to make you want to say that?"

Then Rukia.

"I've never heard of her before, who is she?"

And finally a narrowed eyed Yoruichi. She thought about it for a moment. A woman that Ichigo is reminded of when she looks at her? Not many people look like Yoruichi, especially an arrancar, but there was one that she could vaguely think of at this moment.

"Wait a sec. Did she have tan skin and blonde hair, Ichigo?"

That was the question that Ichigo could genuinely answer without a moments hesitation.

"Yes. She does." Ichigo answered honestly. This had the result that she did not expect. Yoruichi went wide eyed and jaw dropped at hearing this information coming out of Ichigo's mouth. The woman that she had spent so many nights remembering as the one who stole Ichigo away from her, from everyone, was the one that Ichigo considered a friend? How? That was the question that Yoruichi kept asking herself at that moment. How could Ichigo really think this way about the woman who stole her from her home and took away his freedom? How?

Ichigo and everyone else noticed Yoruichi's stunned and horrified look and didn't know why that was important information to know about this 'Halibel' woman. They watched as Yoruichi stumbled back and sat on a nearby rock as she continued to stare straight at Ichigo.

"Yoruichi." Kisuke started. "What's wrong?"

Yoruichi looked to her best friend and stammered at first. "That woman- she was the one who stole Ichigo that night."

* * *

 **First Year In Las Noches**

 _Ichigo laid in her bed, shaking like a stray leaf in the wind. She was so cold despite being given this warm and comfortable bed and sleeping in it for almost a year now. Despite that, she was always cold. Ichigo didn't know why Aizen was being so courteous to her. He actually cared for her in his own sick and pretty grotesque way. The way he had her trained in her powers was brutal and very nerve racking to say the least. Her first training session ever was with Halibel and Aizen ordered her not to go easy on the newly transformed strawberry, but also to not kill her either. Halibel reluctantly did as she was ordered and showed no mercy as she destroyed Ichigo in their spar. After a few weeks of that, Ichigo was able to adapt and at least figured out how to properly use sonido to escape Halibel's water faster. Ichigo may have been a fast learner when she was training for the invasion to the soul society and even when training to learn Bankai, but this was a whole different level. Back then, she at least had a mentor to tell her what she needed to learn and how much time she had, but not here. Here, she was just beaten down by Halibel until she learned something new. Unfortunately for her, there was no true goal for her at this point. Even if she were to attain some kind of power, what would she do? Everyone here has been ordered to ensure that she is not permitted to leave under no circumstances. Her power was slowly developing to the point of being able to use some hollow techniques, though at her current state now, she still can't even put a dent in a simple arrancar. The pain and hopelessness of the situation had already been well evident to her. From the way Aizen was treating her and comforting her at times was truly jarring to her. Why would that man, who is as ruthless as he is cunning, go out of his way to check on her progress everyday? It really made no sense to her. He was still a cruel man for having one of his espada to use full force to train her, but he would still show that he cared for her in some way. Ichigo didn't get it at all._

 _As she lay in her bed, still freezing as always, she heard the faint click of the front door opening. Tensing up, Ichigo started to breathe erratically as she remembered the last dozen times someone entered her room while she slept. Those male arrancar were ruthless in taking her any way that they wanted to those times. They knew that she was far too weak to really do anything to stop them, and this was the only time that Halibel wasn't around her too much. As Ichigo curled up into a ball under the sheets, praying that it was only three of them this time and not the whole bunch, Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut as fear grew by the seconds._

 _There was a weight that was felt to her on the side of the bed. Ichigo could do little to prepare for what she knew was going to happen, but before anything could happen, she felt a warmth grab hold of her. She didn't know what it was or who was causing it, but she knew one thing that actually mattered right now. It was warm. The first warmth she had this entire time and a feeling of safety and security for once. Ichigo opened her eyes a few seconds after her breathing became steady and turned her head to see the calm teal eyes of the last person she thought she'd ever see like this._

 _"Halibel?" Was all she could let out in her current state._

 _Halibel was laying next to her, her arms wrapped gently around the cold girl's waist. Comforting her. She wasn't in her usual arrancar outfit. As a matter of fact, she wasn't wearing anything. She was completely nude and yet she didn't care. Even her mask fragment wasn't there, letting Ichigo see her beautiful face like the times they trained. Ichigo felt her large and firm breast pressed gently onto her back. The soft melons giving her some sort of warmth that she wasn't accustomed to. The third espada also placed her long, toned and smooth leg over Ichigo's and held onto the orange haired teen possessively. Yet her grip wasn't painful to Ichigo. As a matter of fact, it was very comforting, but more importantly, warm._

 _Halibel noticed the look Ichigo was giving her and leaned in until they were practically touching each other. Without saying a word, Halibel let her lips glide over Ichigo's. The color contrast was apparent as the arrancar's caramel lips came into contact with Ichigo creamy ones. To say that the teen was shocked was an understatement. She was completely caught off guard by this notion and wanted to part away as quickly as possible, but something stopped her. Something inside of her told her that this was right. She didn't know why by any means, but for some reason she started to relax. Ichigo allowed herself to finally let go and bask in the first bit of comfort for her since being in this hellhole._

 _Halibel noticed that Ichigo was becoming more relaxed and deepened the kiss. Ichigo fully turned around to the woman and wrapped her arms around her neck softly. Halibel could feel herself and this girl's feelings growing and the passion as well. It was unbearable to the espada and she wanted more. She wanted to taste every nook and cranny of the strawberry in her arms._

 _They departed their lips for need of air before Ichigo laid her head down on Halibel's soft and warm bosom. This was the most comfortable time in her bed that she's had in her life to be honest. This first time she had ever felt someone so soft cuddled up towards her made her want to stay like this just for a little longer. Her mind went blank at her situation and just like that, she was fast asleep in Halibel's waiting arms._

 _Halibel looked down to Ichigo's sleeping form and smirked at how peaceful she looked. Without even thinking of the consequences of what Lord Aizen would do to her, Halibel gently kissed Ichigo's forehead and fell asleep as well next to her strawberry._

 _ **Monitor Room**_

 _Unbeknownst to the two, there was a certain pink haired espada was watching the whole intimate moment take place. All he did was smile sinisterly at the consequences that his 'fellow' espada would face once Aizen finds out._

* * *

 **I Know, Weird Way To End This Chapter, But I Thought A Little Bit Of Backstory Was Appropriate Right Now. The Next Chapter Will Have Everyone's Reactions To This Information.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There,**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Confusion

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

* * *

Ichigo didn't get a chance to explain herself when all the questions came up. It was getting harder for her to breathe with everyone wanting to know different things at once that eventually she just cracked. She disappeared from the room much to everyone's shock and made her way back to the rooftop like before. She sat down on the ledge and slowed her breathing as best as she could. Why would they all ask her different things like that? They don't know how hard those three years were for her or how she was hurt most of the time. It took her an exhaustive amount of time to even be able to summon her zanpakuto in that place, for crying out loud, and it was mainly all due to stress from the beatings and torture sessions. How could they just go off on her like that? Don't they care about how this all makes her feel?

As Ichigo wrestled with her emotions right now, everyone else was still at the training grounds. They hadn't left to get Ichigo or find out if she was okay. Most likely they already figured it out without saying anything, so they decided to check on Ichigo a little later. Since she had those 'reflexes', it was probably a horrible idea to send any of the guys up there to check on her. As far as they all knew, only Yoruichi could even come in physical contact with the strawberry. After a few minutes of just standing around, Yoruichi took a deep breath and flashed to the top of the roof that Ichigo was at. She saw that the strawberry was clutching onto the shark tooth tightly with no intention of letting it go.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi started, startling the girl in front of her.

Ichigo turned around and had a look of despair on her face. She quickly looked away from the purple haired beauty and continued to look out into the city at night.

Yoruichi didn't know what to say about this right now. She wanted to apologize, but a part of her said no to the notion of defending Ichigo's kidnapper. She wanted to bash the very woman who stole Ichigo, but a part of her knew that right now that woman was on Ichigo's already fragile mind. Yoruichi just didn't know what to do. Her heart said to comfort Ichigo, but her soul and her guilt told her that she had done enough. Yoruichi gritted her teeth as she tried to fight back tears and turned to leave Ichigo to her musing.

"She was the only one." Ichigo suddenly started, causing the flash goddess to turn around to her to listen to more. "She was the only one. The one thing that kept me going, Yoruichi." Her voice was cracked from sobbing but she was still able to get her point across. "You have no idea what it was like over there. What I went through on a near daily basis. How much I begged them to stop and let me be for just a single day of peace. How many times I begged for all of you to try and save me." Yoruichi gained a solemn look at hearing that last part. "But none of you did. Aizen told me about the barrier to crush my will into nothing, and he would've succeeded if wasn't for her."

Yoruichi decided to take a chance and moved closer to the strawberry as she poured her heart out.

"Halibel may be a lot of things." Ichigo continued. "But she was there for me."

Yoruichi moved again.

"Every time my body was on the verge of collapse, she was there to pick me back up."

Closer.

"Every time I was raped by those animals, she would destroy them all just to reassure me."

Closer.

"Every time I thought I'd lose my sanity to that place, she would just hold me in her arms and sing to me in the soothing and beautiful voice."

By this point Yoruichi was right next to Ichigo and decided to sit down next to her.

"We made love so many times." Ichigo continued as a small smile graced her face at the memory. "She was the only person I ever let touch me that way."

Yoruichi cautiously raised her arm to wrap around the sobbing girls shoulder, but just couldn't find the will to do so. She knew that Ichigo's will and spirit now came from that woman that took her three years ago. And that nothing would change that. Her chance came and went like a leaf in the wind. A lost cause.

Yoruichi lowered her arm and stood up to leave, but that was when Ichigo grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle and almost pleading squeeze. Yoruichi looked down to her in shock.

"Ichigo?"

"Please don't leave." Ichigo started in a frail tone. "I don't want to be alone. Please."

Yoruichi, nearly heartbroken, sat down next to the strawberry. Ichigo laid her head on the flash goddess' lap and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo." Yoruichi said softly as she leaned in and gave the sleeping girl a quick kiss on the cheek.

 _ **Las Noches**_

Sitting on a medical table with a deep slash along her left shoulder was a very antsy third espada. She knew where her strawberry was heading to, and she knew that she had to get her back. Ichigo was hers, and she would kill anyone to get her back.

* * *

 **I'm back. Taking souls, and diggin' holes. LOL.**

 **I'm back after some writers block and will probably be making these stories shorter chapter wise.**

 **Ya'll know what to do. And as always, stay sexy out there.**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Property

**Chapter 7: Property**

* * *

 _ **Two years after Ichigo's capture**_

 _Ichigo was laying next to Halibel in their bed after a hard's day work. And by work, it was more like a survival thing with keeping the other arrancar at arms length from her. She had developed a strange reflex that, when triggered against nearly all of the males in this hell, she would react violently. She had put many of the males on notice, but there were still a few who didn't get the message and among them was Grimmjow. He was, for the most part, stronger than her and would often overpower Ichigo for his own twisted amusement most of the times. Among all the people here, Ichigo hated him the second most, with Aizen of course being the number one of that list. Aizen was the only person besides Halibel that would treat Ichigo kindly, and while the orange haired girl respected that notion, she hated him for allowing and even encouraging all the horrible things that's happened to her. Halibel couldn't go against what her leader spoke when it came to most things, but Ichigo was one order she could NOT follow. She was protective of the girl at first when she and her fraccion stumbled upon a group of Grimmjow's fraccion taking turns passing her around like she was a piece of fresh meat. Halibel saw so much red at that moment and nearly castrated all of them had it not been for Gin stepping in to let cooler heads prevail. Halibel's fraccion were absolutely shocked at their masters usually calm and collective demeanor completely change in that instant. It was such a shock that they decided to keep an eye on their master and this former soul reaper turned arrancar for any sort of trick. While yes it did disgust them as to what Grimmjow's guys did to her, they were more concerned for their master than anything else. After that instant, Halibel had decided to bring Ichigo some semblance of comfort and safety by befriending her. It was rocky at first, but soon enough Ichigo started to appreciate the blond beauty. It didn't take too long after many other attempts of gang rape to Ichigo, some even having the girl beaten within an inch of her life, for Halibel to do something drastic. She had been harboring feelings toward the girl ever since she saw her after the transformation, and seeing Ichigo like this just made her snap. Halibel trained Ichigo roughly and without mercy to properly defend herself within Las Noches and all of Hueco Mundo. Aizen didn't approve at first until he started seeing the results himself. Ichigo's hollow powers had tripled since Halibel started training her and she was more in tuned with the laws of the hollows now. She wasn't as strong as any of the Espada from six downward yet, but she was indeed getting there. That 'reflexes' that she had developed was also intriguing to the man as he hasn't felt her wrath whenever he laid a hand on her at all. That came as an advantage when he started to treat her more or less like a daughter he never had. True, he still allowed and encouraged others to do what they please with her as long as she doesn't die, but he still comforted her and gave her rewards for whenever she proved her strength to him and others. Her biggest reward being when she defeated the seventh Espada, Zommari, in combat in front of all of Las Noches in an arena style battle. Her reward being freedom to leave Las Noches whenever she pleased, though this came with a restriction on it. She had to have a dampener on her at all times so she couldn't open a garganta to get out of Hueco Mundo, she had to be back inside the palace within twelve hours or when the situation was dire and she was needed, and she had to be accompanied by an Espada of Aizen's choosing. The first time she left Las Noches was with Halibel, where the blond confessed her feelings to her. Ichigo was shocked and in disbelief, but admitted that she harbored feelings for the woman as well. That was late last year._

 _Now, as Ichigo lay next to Halibel and slept softly with her, Halibel looks down to to the girl sleeping in her arms. At how beautiful she was and how peaceful she looked right now. It was almost as if she was changed like this specifically for the blond._

 _Halibel held her protectively and somewhat possessively. Protectively for fear of her just disappearing from her grasp, and possessively through the belief that Ichigo belonged to her. Every moment the two were together felt special to Halibel. Every time they talked, Halibel felt truly connected to her. Every time they kissed, Halibel never wanted the feeling to end. Ichigo was so much more to her than anyone would believe. Aside from defying Aizen, she would do anything for this girl and to keep her as well._

 _Anything._

 _She looked down to Ichigo and kissed her passionately on her forehead. She leaned up and went over to the side of the bed to pull out a red and gold shark tooth on a black chain. "No matter what, you will always be mine."_

* * *

 **Las Noches**

Halibel sat on the edge of the bed she was given to allow herself to heal and continued to twirl the necklace in her hand. It was similar to the one she gave Ichigo, only this one was fully golden with a red chain holding it. Halibel knew she had to find and bring back what was hers. Her Ichigo, no one else's. If she so much as assumed another woman even looked in her Ichigo's direction, she would kill them in the most horrible of ways possible. For now though, she would have to rest as the wound on her left shoulder wouldn't be fully healed for several days even with her advanced healing.

"Ichigo." She started as she looked to her own shark tooth necklace with a possessive look in her eyes. A look that would spell trouble for the object of her desire.

* * *

 **Done. LOL.**

 **PEACE!**


	8. Time

**Chapter 8: Time**

* * *

Ichigo and Yoruichi eventually came back inside the shop, much to the relief of everyone else present. After what Ichigo had said to them, they all started to think of just what kind of torture she had went through while in Hueco Mundo. To think that she would develop some kind of reflex to certain individuals shouldn't be all too far fetched for them to believe. It was the fact that she freaked out when they all mentioned this Halibel woman to her. Ichigo must have been through some sort of trauma to see an enemy as someone special to her. Whatever the reason, everyone would do anything to help her, no matter what.

"Ichigo." Isshin spoke to her while keeping his distance. "Are you alright?"

Ichigo simply nodded while clutching onto Yoruichi's arm. Everyone saw this and even saw that Yoruichi was keeping her close. Kisuke decided to speak up, an idea forming in his head.

"Well, since Ichigo is far more comfortable with Yoruichi," the former soul reaper captain started. "I suggest that Yoruichi stay with Ichigo for now."

Yoruichi looked over to her best friend and saw him nod to her. She sighed and nodded back to him, walking out of the room with Ichigo still in tow. The others gave the two a wide berth as to not cause Ichigo to react violently again with her reflexes.

As the two made their way through the group, Ichigo took notice of everyones faces as she passed them. Renji looked pretty shaken since he was the first to suffer from her. She felt terrible for hurting her friend and would have to apologize properly like Aizen had taught her back then. Next was Rukia, the petite lieutenant of squad 13. She saw that Rukia had that look of pity on her face. Not just any regular type of pity, but the kind that makes you feel as if you were broken beyond repair in their eyes. The next few were her friends, Chad, Orihime and Uryu. They had a mixture of kindness and grief on their faces. Kindness to reassure Ichigo, grief that they couldn't do a damn thing for her but give her space. Ichigo would have to talk to them at some point and apologize to them as well. After them was her father, Isshin, and the look of shame and forced joy was heartbreaking to her. She felt even worse when she realized that she had hurt him earlier. There was nothing she could do but hang her head in shame and look away from his gaze. She didn't get the chance to see Kisuke's regretful glance to her as he left the room rather quickly for what, she didn't know.

Once she and Yoruichi in her room, Ichigo sank to the floor with tears threatening to leave her eyes. Yoruichi knelt down to her and rubbed at her back to try and reassure her, or at the very least comfort her. The former captain felt the worst out of everyone though. She hurt Ichigo before when she thought the teen was just a normal arrancar in armor. That never really left her mind and had been eating away at her for some time now. To make matters worse, Yoruichi felt very scornful towards that Halibel woman Ichigo was talking about on the roof. How that arrancar bitch had stolen Ichigo away and then made the teen fall for her. She hated Halibel, but she was also envious of her as well. Ichigo was so in love with her that it made it all the worse for Yoruichi when she remembered Ichigo saying that she reminded her of Halibel. That made Yoruichi's mind race at the implication. The only reason Ichigo was so clingy to her was because she reminded her of that arrancar. Yoruichi didn't know how to feel about that.

As Ichigo was sobbing, she looked up to Yoruichi's golden eyes and, for the briefest of moments, she saw emerald orbs instead of golden ones. She stopped her sobbing and moved towards the purple haired beauty in front of her. Yoruichi looked into her eyes and saw them flash black with red highlights around them for a moment before Ichigo leaned onto her and nuzzled herself on the flash goddess' neck. She inhaled her scent and sighed as Yoruichi was lost at what was going on.

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi started in a surprised but hitched voice.

Ichigo didn't respond as she just looked back up to Yoruichi's eyes and let out a sigh. Her warm breath hitting Yoruichi's neck and chest, forcing a slight shiver down her spine. The two looked deep into the others eyes and inched their lips closer to one another, not caring about where they were anymore. For the briefest moment, they were still, motionless as their lips connected them to one another. They closed their eyes and both moaned onto the other. Their tongues fought for dominance over the other, with Ichigo have more experience with strong women's tongues in the past, and winning their little battle. Ichigo laid on top of Yoruichi while the flash goddess laid on her back, with the teen wrapping her arms around her neck and the other with her arms wrapped around the waist.

They continued to kiss each other, moaning uncontrollably into it. Yoruichi had no idea why she was doing this. True, she cared deeply for Ichigo in a way that no one else knew, but was this really okay? Was this really Ichigo showing her love towards Yoruichi, or was it just Ichigo seeing her as Halibel and coping with all the stress from before? Yoruichi didn't know, and for now, she didn't care. She had Ichigo all to herself now, and there would be nothing to change that for this moment alone.

* * *

 **Short but sweet. It's been a while since I've done a Yuri scene, so I'll do two in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **You guys stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	9. Pleasure

**Chapter 9: Pleasure**

* * *

 _ **Lemon warning, Yuri X2**_

Ichigo didn't let go of Yoruichi as they continued to lock lips with each other. Yoruichi had no idea why this was happening and why it was so sudden, but her body was hot and her mind was betraying her. She ran her hands along Ichigo's back, reaching under her shirt to feel the strawberries smooth and creamy skin. To Yoruichi, it was perfect, until she felt a feint scar, followed by another and another. Yoruichi opened her eyes and forcefully parted her lips from Ichigo, causing their kiss to end.

Ichigo looked deep into her eyes and sighed. "Those are from some of the times when the men would pass me around." Yoruichi's eyes widened. "They hurt me, raped me, beat me. I wanted to die at some points, but I always got back up because of her."

Yoruichi could only stare at her and felt terrible. How could anyone do that to someone? Just as she was about to say something, Ichigo stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"I don't want to talk about that. Not now." Ichigo spoke up. "Right now, I just want to feel you." She whispered to Yoruichi.

She brought her back in for another kiss, this one full of even more lust than before. Yoruichi lost herself right then and there. Forgetting about the scars all over Ichigo's back. She removed the strawberries shirt and stared at her supple breast with a glint in her eyes. She wanted so badly to taste them that it was becoming unbearable to her. She leaned down and gave Ichigo's right nipple a tentative lick, tasting the sweet sweet scent of strawberries. Ichigo moaned as the Flash Goddess continued to suck and lick her breast with a vigor that she never thought she had. She removed her own orange shirt as she was starting to go lower and lower onto the teens body, causing Ichigo to let out a much louder moan. Yoruichi was giving butterfly kisses all along Ichigo's body till she got to her pants. She quickly removed them and continued to kiss her way down to Ichigo's already moist womanhood. Ichigo sighed in pleasure as she once again felt the tongue of a woman on her. As Yoruichi began to eat her out, she also removed her pants as well. Ichigo placed her hands onto Yoruichi's silky purple hair as she bit her lower lip. The pleasure and the ecstasy was so great that Ichigo was ready to climax right into Yoruichi's mouth as hard as possible, but right as she was about to, Yoruichi pulled back. This caused Ichigo to pant as she was denied her release.

"Why did you stop?" Ichigo asked her.

"Because if we're gonna do this," Yoruichi started as she crawled along the side of Ichigo. "Then I want us both to feel this pleasure."

Ichigo smiled at her and kissed her once again. This reminded her so much of how her and Tia would do it. How she would be gentle with her and at some point even deny her release. These two felt so much alike to Ichigo that it was uncanny to her.

As they kissed, Yoruichi felt Ichigo's hands wrap along her body. The feel of the teens hands drove Yoruichi wild. The two embraced each other and their lust for one another was at its highest.

They changed positions so that Ichigo was on top of her, eating her out while Yoruichi did the same. It was very fortunate the two had put a silencing seal in the room so no one outside could hear the loud moans within. They changed positions many times, experiencing many different pleasures, and had both climaxed many times each. Both were in a haze of desire that neither wanted to end, but unfortunately it did end for them as they screamed loudly as they both climaxed onto the other for the ninth time.

Yoruichi panted heavily as she basked in the afterglow of what she had just did with Ichigo. She laid on the futon, covered in sweat and with the strawberry that had snagged her heart. She looked down at Ichigo's sleeping form and smiled as the teen was sleeping peacefully on top of the Flash Goddess. Yoruichi smiled as she kissed the top of her forehead as she also let sleep take her.

* * *

 _ **Tia's room**_

Halibel was beyond furious at this point. Her Ichigo was gone and she was still too injured to get her back. Not to mention the fact that Aizen had restricted all leave from Hueco Mundo, so she couldn't leave even if she wanted to. You can only imagine how much she wanted to leave and bring Ichigo back. Her will was driving her but her body was still too injured to really leave. She had been an emotional wreck from the moment Ichigo left to now. She had furiously tried to increase the healing process so she could leave, but the attack that Ichigo dealt to her was a lot more than her body could take. She remembered that attack very vividly since she was the one who taught it to her.

Right now, Tia was laying in her own bed - no, _their_ own bed with a piece of Ichigo's clothing. She was laying there, remembering her favorite moment with the two of them in bed together, since that was when she gave her the necklace.

* * *

 _ **One year ago**_

 _Right now, both Ichigo and Tia were lying in bed together. Ichigo was on top of Tia right now and kissing her with a wild hunger in her eyes. Both naked, covered in sweat and sharing yet another passionate moment with each other. Tia was fondling her Ichigo's breast as the strawberry continued to bounce on the sharks crotch, causing her to moan uncontrollably. They broke for air and looked each other in the eyes. Brown meeting teal as they grinded onto one another for the twelfth time that night. Tia smirked to her strawberry as they were both getting close once more. This had been how they were ever since Tia claimed Ichigo. Their lust never fading away. The two never tiring easily. The sex always intense for the both of them. Tia knew all of Ichigo's weak spots and vice versa. The two were in perfect sync and always knew when the other was close. This was one of those times as Ichigo gritted her teeth, her womanhood quivering as she continued to grind onto Tia's pussy. Tia was wailing as she started rock her hips harder to match Ichigo's. This caused them to reach their peak much faster as Ichigo collapsed on top of Tia. Tia wrapped her arms around her strawberries waist quickly as she buried herself into Ichigo's hair. They screamed loudly as they came one last time, and this one was a gusher. The two wound up soaking the entire bed all night, but this one had drenched the bed entirely. Ichigo nearly passed out from the intense wave of her orgasm and was content with just laying there on top of her lover like this. Tia loosened her grip slightly on Ichigo but still held onto her possessively. Before Ichigo could do anything, Tia kissed her on top of her head, getting her attention. Ichigo looked up to her and smiled._

 _"I love you." Tia said to her, her voice scratchy from all the screaming._

 _"I love you so much." Ichigo responded back in kind as she kissed her lover on the lips._

 _Tia pulled back and reached to her left to a cabinet. She opened the first drawer and brought out two necklaces. Ichigo looked at them both and went wide eyed in awe. The shark teeth were something to be amazed by. Tia sat up with Ichigo still in her lap and tied one of the teeth around her neck. She did the same to herself as she wore the golden one with a warm smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist once more as Ichigo wrapped hers around Tia's neck._

 _"Now everyone will know who you belong to." Tia spoke up._

 _Ichigo didn't mind what she said, at all as she kissed her once again. Her mind and body in total devotion to the Shark._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"ICHIGOOO"! Tia shouted out as she came once more from the memory. She laid on their bed panting heavily as she thought about that night once more. She clutched at her necklace and scowled at the ceiling. She didn't know why, but Tia had a very dangerous feeling that someone else was enjoying the taste of her strawberry.

* * *

 **Alright, woo, that took longer to think of than usual. The next chapter may or may not have an action scene in it.**

 **Till then, stay awesome, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	10. Acceptance

**Chapter 10: Acceptance**

* * *

A few days passed by after that night and everyone was still concerned. Well more so than before. Ichigo had gone to training in the underground area under the shop, but the way she moved and fought were completely different from before when she was a boy. She was faster, more viscous towards her sparring partners, and when she attacked, she attacked to kill. It was like she flipped the switch in battle. She was timid, calm and quiet when they were together just talking, but once she drew her zanpakuto, she changed into a heartless killing machine. The training grounds would always be a wreck after she finished using it.

Everyone was on edge with her. They feared that whatever Aizen did to her or allowed to happen to her affected her mind somehow. Whatever the case, so far only one person was able to calm her down to an extent.

That person was Yoruichi.

Kisuke was smart to let the former squad two captain stay close to Ichigo. Yoruichi had, on more than one occasion, stopped Ichigo before she went to far in her training or sparring. Ichigo would never raise her blade towards the woman for reason's no one knew. Sometimes Ichigo would tense up whenever Yoruichi stepped in and froze. It was almost like she was afraid of something.

Right now Ichigo had actually been on a walk with her father and Yoruichi. Said woman had been clung to by the arm the entire time they were out and about. Yoruichi didn't mind how close Ichigo was to her, but Isshin was having a hard time accepting things still. He just wanted his son back and it seemed farther and farther out of reach by the day.

The three walked along the streets of Karakura Town in their soul reaper forms. Well, Ichigo in her arrancar form to be more exact. As they walked, Isshin tried to entice Ichigo to open up about herself.

"Ichigo." He started in a stern tone of voice that caught both women's attention. "How are you feeling to-"

"I already know what you're trying to say." Ichigo cut him off as she looked up to the bright blue sky. She sighed. "If you really want to know how I feel, just ask me what you really want to ask me."

"Fair enough." Isshin started. "What did that bastard do to you, Ichigo?"

That 'bastard' had been the very cause for Isshin's blood to boil whenever he saw Ichigo now. He knew that whenever he saw Aizen next time, there would be nothing to stop him from tearing that man apart.

"He did a lot of things to me," Ichigo started, earning an angered glare from Isshin and a look of sadness on Yoruichi's face. "but he also did a lot to help me as well."

"What?"Yoruichi started this time as she looked to Ichigo with wide eyes.

"He may have changed me to this." Ichigo started once again as she noticed they were at the riverbank. "But the way he treated me when I earned something was different than when I first set foot in Hueco Mundo."

"What are you saying Ichigo?" Isshin asked fearfully. He was taken by surprise by what Ichigo said.

"When I finally unlocked what he was trying so hard to give me, the way he treated me changed." She stopped and let go of Yoruichi's arm. She walked over to the river and it was that moment that Isshin recognized where they were.

"Th-this is-" He stuttered out as the two joined Ichigo who was staring at the ground.

"This is where mom died." Ichigo cut him off in her still unchanged tone. "He showed me this moment over and over again for weeks on end sometimes. I had to watch as Grand Fisher killed her over and over, again and again until it happened."

"What happened Ichigo?" Yoruichi started as she went over and had to step away when she saw Ichigo's eyes. Nothing had changed, nothing physically that is. No, the reason Yoruichi stepped back was because Ichigo's eyes held nothing to them for this particular moment anymore. She didn't cry, she didn't mourn, she didn't even flinch at the sight of all of this, and that is what scared the woman the most.

"I finally let it go." Ichigo continued on. "I finally just let go of the guilt, the anger, the sadness, the sense of failure I felt that night. I just let it all go and moved on. Once that happened, I achieved what he wanted from me this entire time."

"And what was that Ichigo?" Isshin asked his son as he couldn't bare to stay here any longer.

Ichigo turned towards him and Yoruichi both as the air around her started to pick up. The pressure she released right then and there was massive and so sudden that it caused both former captains to fall to the floor from it all. They looked up towards Ichigo as a white substance began to flow around her body. More precisely, her face. The white substance began to form on the top of her head and traveled down along her body. Isshin and Yoruichi feared the worst as this looked like the same thing Ichigo was trapped in when she came back to them, but that fear changed when Ichigo's form shifted and morphed. They watched as she stretched her neck and her head began to morph into a mask of sorts. The mask had black streaks going down from the top of her head, past the eye holes and down the front. Two large horns grew from the top of the mask as the white substance started to take shape around her body. She was covered in a sort of white armor, not like the one she wore before that was bulky on her frame and constrictive, but tight and form fitting. A hole formed in her chest as more black lines came from it and stretched to her shoulders and down her stomach. The black lines continued down her legs and curled around them in a crooked pattern. The two were taken aback by what they were seeing and couldn't believe what was going on. They had finally stood up on their own volition but that all changed when the mask like head morphed once more and Ichigo's face was clearly seen through the substance. She lowered her head and her long orange hair came out, only there was a long black and white streak going down the middle of it. Ichigo raised her head and opened her eyes as they were completely blacked out, and that was when the pressure was kicked up to a limit neither two had ever felt before. They fell back to the ground with no hope of standing up this time. They were able to look and see that Ichigo's blacked out eyes started to show white pupils to them and the expression on her face changed to sadness. She turned away from them and the pressure quickly faded. The two quickly tried to stand, but only Yoruichi was able to do so for some reason.

 **"This is what he wanted."** Ichigo spoke in a hollow like tone. **"The perfect combination between a hollow, a soul reaper, and a Quincy."**

Isshin went wide eyed at that last part. How did she know? How did Aizen know?

Yoruichi stood there as she admired Ichigo's new form. She felt weightless in front of it, almost as if she was standing in some sort of endless void. She didn't know why, but she felt safe despite the intense pressure from before. It was hard to describe for her in any way.

Ichigo reverted back to her old form as the white substance cracked and shattered at her command. She turned back to the two and saw the fear in her father's eyes, but what she saw in Yoruichi's was different. She saw compassion and understanding. This caused Ichigo to smile a small smile towards her. She didn't know why, but Yoruichi just reminded her of the first time she achieved this form in front of Halibel. The espada having the same reaction.

"So," Yoruichi started as she made her way towards her, "what happened after that, Ichigo?" Yoruichi stood in front of Ichigo and waited patiently for the answer.

"He started treating me like I was his own daughter." She started, causing Isshin to rise up quickly, albeit on shaky legs. "He told me truths I never would have accepted back then. He told me about my mother being a Quincy, my father being a soul reaper captain from a noble clan, everything. Whenever I had a question for him, he always answered me truthfully and without ever telling me a lie." She hugged Yoruichi as the woman did the same. "It's one of the reason's why, for that short of time after I achieved that form, I called him father."

Yoruichi and Isshin's eye's widened at hearing Ichigo's words. How? How could she say something like that? How could she say that the man who had her kidnapped and tortured for god knows how long her father?

How?

* * *

 _ **Aizen's room**_

As the brown haired man was going through his own devices, he felt a sense of pride all of a sudden. He felt an intense hatred aimed towards him and loyalty from another. This caused the man to smile as he left the room. He walked on for a short time before stopping in front of a door. He opened it and saw his third espada sitting in a chair with her own shark tooth necklace in hand. Halibel had been staring at it for who knows how long, especially after it had glowed for a short time. She didn't even notice the man until he chuckled a little under his breath.

Halibel jolted and turned to see who had entered her room when she specifically wanted to be alone. She saw the man she served and quickly stood up. "Lord Aizen?"

"I believe that it is time Halibel." The man started with the same smirk on his face. Halibel's eyes widened as she watched with bated breath and hope for what his next words would be. "It is time to bring my daughter home."

All Halibel could do was sigh. After all this time, she would be getting back her Ichigo. Her love. All hers.

"Finally."

* * *

 **Alright. The next chapter is gonna have an actual action scene in it. Still debating on how I want that to go, but I'll figure that out soon.**

 **Hope ya'll liked that little transformation I gave to Ichigo right here. It is a combination of the vasto lorde form from the show and my own design that I may or may not draw an image of at some point. Who knows.**

 **Anyway, you guys are awesome, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	11. Joy

**Chapter 11: Joy**

* * *

After what Ichigo did and said, Isshin was torn up. On the one hand, he hated Aizen for telling Ichigo everything about her mother and himself, but on the other he was no better for keeping this all a secret once Ichigo got his powers. He felt a sense of both anger and sorrow towards his daughter. Anger for calling the man that kidnapped and tortured her 'father' and sorrow that she felt the need to address someone else by that title and not him. What made it all worse was when Ichigo explained that Aizen treated her like his own child and she acknowledged him as such. Isshin felt ill. He couldn't do or say anything to reassure Ichigo of who she was , but that was the problem. Who she was is gone now, replaced with whatever Aizen did.

After that whole thing near the river bank, the pressure felt put everyone on high alert, especially the soul society. They decided to send captain Soi-Fon and the stealth force along with captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant to defend Karakura Town. Along with the young captain and buxom lieutenant were also Ikkaku and Yumichika, along with squad five's lieutenant, Momo. The last person requested this assignment much to the behest of her childhood friend turned captain, still worried for her mental state.

The first thing the group did was head towards Kisuke's shop. While they were doing that, Soi-Fon and her forces patrolled different sectors of Karakura Town to ensure no surprises would rear their ugly heads.

The first thing to come from Toshiro's group was how Ichigo was doing and if that intense pressure was from her or not. Of course they told him and his group the truth and weren't any at all surprised when they wanted to place Ichigo into an isolated area within the soul society. That was bad news for Isshin, Kisuke, her friends, and especially Yoruichi.

Ever since that day, Yoruichi and Ichigo got closer. It was like the fact that Ichigo saw her as that woman who stole her and was using Yoruichi as a substitute went away in the former squad two captain's mind. For so long, Yoruichi had those thoughts in her mind. That maybe she was just a placeholder for Halibel for Ichigo, but now, that thought had long since dispersed from her mind. Ichigo spent all her time with Yoruichi as they talked about sweet nothings and spent their nights within each others arms.

Of course Soi-Fon was seething from the shadows.

After a week since Ichigo's transformation, things started to get a little bit uneasy. Both Soi-Fon and Momo had an altercation with Ichigo, and not in a peaceful way. Both came for different reasons and because of two different people.

For Soi-Fon, it was because of Ichigo's relationship with Yoruichi, her own personal goddess in the flesh. Ichigo didn't really pay the petite captain any mind as Yoruichi had been in the way each and every single time, but today was a different story. Yoruichi went along with Tessai to get some groceries and such since she had nothing else better to do and Ichigo was still asleep at the time. Soi-Fon used this opportunity to confront the former boy about Yoruichi. Soi-Fon caught Ichigo training in the underground area, completely unaware that the way the strawberry trained was very extreme all things considered. Soi-Fon challenged her for the dark skinned beauty, completely oblivious to the others suggestion of not doing this. Soi-Fon didn't listen and instead went for the win, while Ichigo went for kill. The fight was very one sided as Ichigo destroyed Soi-Fon and only stopped when she felt the familiar energy of Yoruichi enter the shop. Soi-Fon was quickly healed by Orihime who noticed that the woman had both her arms broken, her left leg shattered, many broken bones and even internal injuries. Safe to say, both Soi-Fon and Ichigo got a hard talking to by Yoruichi later on.

Momo later came at the strawberry demanding to know about Aizen. Turns out, despite her physical wounds caused by the man being completely healed, the mental and emotional ones were far from it. She was good at masking her anger and delirious nature towards the man, but in secret, she would almost be in a trance like state of madness whenever she heard his name. He was her everything and he treated her well back then. Now, to hear through Renji that he considered Ichigo like a daughter and she called him her father made her anger boil over. She confronted the girl and demanded anything she knew on Aizen right then and there. The girl was clearly obsessed with the man and wasted no time attacking Ichigo when said girl had nothing to say to her. It was an odd sight as Momo, in her blinded rage, attacked Ichigo only for said girl to easily flick her halfway across Karakura Town. That was something.

Right now though, both Ichigo and Yoruichi had decided to spend a day together away from the others. Just the two of them. No Soi-Fon spying on them in envy. No Momo with her delusional hatred towards Ichigo. None of the stealth forces watching them by order of their commanding officer.

Just them, and nothing else.

This had been the first time Ichigo went out of Kisuke's shop in a gigai since she got back. Despite the protest at first from the man and Isshin to have Ichigo in a gigai of his old body or in his actual old body, Ichigo never wanted that. She was comfortable in her own body now, nothing more, nothing less. She was wearing a simple outfit of a black shirt that hugged her figure well, and jeans that were also form fitting on her.

Yoruichi wore an outfit similar to what she always wore, only now it was just regular orange t-shirt and black leggings.

The two had went all around the place, visiting areas Ichigo hadn't seen in three years. Ichigo enjoyed herself as she and Yoruichi just hung out together all day. By the time they got something to eat for lunch, the sun was already setting. They went to eat at some burger joint not far from an amusement park and just enjoyed each others company. It was funny how things had gotten for the two today. On moment they're cramped in Kisuke's shop, the next they're having the time of their lives away from everyone. Yoruichi smiled when she saw how much Ichigo was smiling. This had been the most that the girl has done so since returning, and it made the dark skinned beauty happy.

If only things could've stayed that way for the entire date, but it seemed that fate was a cruel mistress today.

After they left to get back to the shop, a familiar pressure dropped on them that Ichigo immediately recognized. She looked out into the distance far into the rural areas of Karakura Town and scowled. Yoruichi saw this and was wondering if this was someone Ichigo knew. The pressure wasn't intense or baring down everywhere. No. This was focused on them, and only them.

Ichigo sighed as she knew what this meant. "They're here."

"Who?" Yoruichi asked, not liking what she was hearing so far.

"The one's father sent to bring me back." Ichigo answered in a somber tone.

Yoruichi, sensing her distress, sighed as well. "Well, if they want to take you, then they'll have to go through me first."

Ichigo was taken aback by this for a time before feeling one certain spirit energy that even Yoruichi remembered. Said woman barred her teeth in rage as she knew exactly who this was, and it made her angry beyond belief.

Ichigo's Shark tooth necklace glowed a faint red color as the pressure around them intensified. Ichigo went wide eyed as she knew eventually _she_ would come for her. Ichigo just hoped her attack would have given her more time though, but it seems that that is no longer the case. Clutching the necklace, Ichigo closed her eyes as she tried to fight the urge to go to her. That urge to see the very woman that gave her love to her in the darkest of times.

"Halibel."

* * *

 **Okay then. The next chapter is gonna have an action scene I'm pretty excited to write about. Yoruichi Vs. Halibel.**

 **That's gonna be good.**

 **You guys are awesome, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
